The Grim Order - Vampire Knight
by UnforgivingWolf
Summary: Third book of 'The Dragon's Revealed. It is not necessary to read the books in order. Sent on a regular check in, Vikivon Norvin Grim soon found out that that was not the case after he arrived. After sending word for his sister's assistance, Vikivon is bound by his orders laws to stay around and take care of a pureblood that had broken a law.


It is not necessary to read The Dragon's Revealed but it is recommended.

I glared at the dark red dragon in front of me. "Vampires mom really? Why cant I have a cool mission like Kreeva and dad? My little sister gets to handle magic while I'm stuck with stuffy pure blood vampires." "Vikivon Norvin Grim! You will take this mission if you want to help your sister with the Guild Relm. One week checking on the Kuran clan and then come back and fill me in. I will tell you were to go from there. Here is the details, now go before I add the werewolves to that list." I snatched the file and made a mad dash to my room to pack. I am not dealing with the flee bags again.

After reading through the file and gathering the stuff I need for the week I poofed off to Cross Academy, Vampires yay... not.

Standing in front of Cross Academy wearing the Grim Order trench coat, I sighed. Mom can be so evil sometimes. Mom had put 3rd Grim under the order patch last month, my sister was the 4th Grim, mom was the 1st and my dad was the 2nd. Only dad's said King and mom's said Queen.

Well anyway, back to the story. I pulled up the hood to were you could only see pink glowing eyes and a bit of dark red hair. I walked through the gates with my black duffel bag slung over my right shoulder. I kept walking since my escorts were late and I was not in a good mood. If they wanted to be late then I'd make them find me. I hopped into a random tree and waited. 20 minutes later I was looking down at a loud brunette and a silver haired guy that looked bored. I dropped down and growled at them. "Your 20 minutes late." I ignored their apology and started walking toward the headmasters office. It was silent the whole way there.

I walked in followed by the brunette and the silver haired guy and cleared my throat. A man with long blonde hair looked up and smiled. "Yuki, Zero. That will be all, you can go back to patrol." The nodded and left, closing the door behind them. "The man turned to me with a serious expression. "Hello, I am Kaien Cross, and this is Kaname Kuran." At the mention of his name a vampire turned and looked at me. I pushed the hood off my head and scowled at them. "I am Vikivon Grim from the Grim Order. I am to be enrolled in the night class for the week that I am here to observe the vampires at your school. When the week is up I will be reporting my findings to my mother, the Queen of the Grim Order. Now if that is all I would like to get to the moon dorms Kuran." Kaname sighed and nodded. I pulled my hood back up and we went to the moon dorms.

I was walking through the doors of the dorm 15 minutes later behind Kuran with my hood up, head down, and eyes glaring forward. I was tempted to light something on fire just to see if I could get him to growl at me, or at least something besides that stone look of his. I do know what he fears though, mother told me that one.

When we entered the main room however I realized that this was not going to be a normal visit. Asato Ichijo was here visiting his grandson tonight. I could see it in his eyes as he looked at Kuran and when he tensed when he noticed me behind him. "Sorry I was not here to greet you Ichijo but I had to escort a member of the Grim Order for their routine visit." I smiled when he gulped. He was hiding something. I pushed down my hood and smiled, showing off my mouth full of shark like teeth. "Hello Asato Ichijo, its a pleasure to meet you. I am Vikivon Grim from the Grim Order. I believe you are familiar with my father, Talon Grim. He asked me to tell you that he said hello." His eyes showed his fear when I said that. He wasn't the only one that caught me hidden message, Kaname saw it when I smiled. I needed to call my mother.

I looked at Kaname, "Kuran I need a phone." He pointed to a door across the room, I nodded and left them to talk. A kitchen, a cord telephone was hanging on the wall. I grabbed the receiver and dialed 666-139-1492. it rang twice and my mother picked up the phone. "Hey mom its Vik. Your going to have to send me my skull phone and Kreeva." "What has changed." "The vampire council is trying to hide something from me, and mom ….. Haruka and Juri are dead." I heard her start to cry and then the line went dead. Haruka and Juri Kuran were my mother's best friends.

I stepped out of the kitchen to see Asato leave. I spotted Kaname at the top of the stairs. "Kaname, when were you going to tell me about your parents?" Everyone in the room tensed. I saw the window beside him crack. "I didn't think it was important, you didn't know them. How did you find out?" I sighed. "The mansion still smells like death and blood. Mom sent me to check on them, she hasn't heard from them in years. She started to get worried." I paused for a second to let it sink in, then continued. "My mother will be out for blood if she decides to come herself, they were very close to her. My twin sister is coming. I'll be expecting her to knock at the doors within the next day or two. Now can someone please show me to my room." Kaname nodded and started wanking down a hall. We passed a few doors and stopped. He opened a door to the right and walked away.

I shredded my human skin as I shifted into my true form. I was now a pearl white dragon the size of a large horse. I had silver claws, blood red fur that ran along my spine, had black horns that curved along my muzzle, a black horn above my nose, and a head crest with a black skull right in the middle of it. My front legs had the ability to shift into wings when I needed to fly. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to hear screaming. I opened one of my eyes to see a blonde boy screaming at me. I growled, "Would you shut up? Your giving me a headache. Now what do you want." He finally shut up and now was just staring at me. I lifted my head and looked at him. "Ummm, Mr. Grim? Kaname wishes to see you in the main room." I got off the bed and followed him out of my room. I huffed and followed him through the halls and into the main room to see Kaname sitting in a recliner. I lounged across the couch after the blonde was dismissed.

"He's too loud. What do you want anyway?" He sighed, "I want to know who all from your order is coming." "Just my sister. My mom will be taking over the mission my sister is abandoning. She should be getting here very soon." Just then a loud knock on the door was heard. I smiled when the fur on my back stood straight. It was Kreeva. I trotted to the door and opened it with my tail and stepped aside to avoid a blur of black and blue. I shut the door and turned around only to be tackled again by a black dragon about a head shorter then me. She looked exactly like me only with black scales, yellow eyes, electric blue fur, and the skull on she head crest was a pearl white. The small horn on her nose was pearl white as well.

The dragon had me pinned to the floor. She licked my neck and got off of me. She sat in front of me with a huge smile on her face. "Hello Vii! I missed you." I smiled at her. "Hey Kree! I missed you too." I suddenly got serious. "Did mother tell you why I asked for your help?" She looked down with a sad look in her eyes. "Yes... I was upset when she told me. I had really hoped to meet them after hearing mother talk about them so fondly. She also informed me of what they had kept hidden and asked for us to make sure that it hasn't come to any harm, if its unharmed then we are ordered to protect it until it is no longer in danger." She looked up at me with a dark look in her eyes. "If he shall come out of hiding then mother has asked me to reminded you of our laws in this relm." I smirked, "By law of the Grim Order, any pureblood that looses their sense of reality or that kills a fellow pureblood is to be assessed and dealt with accordingly by the Grim Order itself. As royalty of the order that duty falls to the two of us."

The glass Kaname was holding shattered. "However mother has always said that killing a pureblood is always the very last resort, your 'parents' Kaname were under the protection of My order. To let this happen to them, and only having to find out about this 10 years later... to say our Queen is pissed would be an understatement. Kaname. The vampire council was suppose to informed us if they were in danger. To have to find out on our own is a crime. After he is dealt with we have to pay them a visit. That is why he was so quick to leave after I got here. He was the one that was suppose to inform my mother."

That seemed to have calmed him down. "Kaname. You and their secret are now formally under the protection of the Grim Order." My sister and I both notice him visibly relax at what I told him. "Now if that is all you wish to talk to us about then my sister and I are going to bed. And Kaname, have Kreeva's luggage sent to my room. As my betrothed she will be staying in my room with me. Its one of the laws by the order." He nodded and I lead Kreeva to my room where we both fell asleep on our bed wrapped in each others embrace.


End file.
